A Year with the Psycho, Vampire, and Co
by Ryousake
Summary: Update January 31st! This is Irvine's story of his first year living with Squall, Seifer, and Zell in apartment. Next door is a guest from FF7. Will contain yaoi, toys, and stuff. R
1. Trains 'n Guns

This was inspired by a true story I once read on N Guns

Irvine's POV

This has been a rather interesting year for me and I'm sure others will attest to that. This year I moved into a huge 3 bedroom apartment with my 3 best friends: Squall, Zell, and Seifer. Squall and Seifer share a room (probably a bed too), and Zell and I each have our own rooms.

We are all very different individuals:

Me? I am a transfer cadet from Galbadia-G, making me the top sniper at Balamb-G. Then there's Seifer. Seifer is an arrogant prick who is also a neat freak. Leaving a mess around him is like poking a badger with a spoon. Don't mess with him. Ah, there's Zell. Zell's whole goal in life is to get laid, but we can all tell he's looking in all the wrong places. Me, being gay and having the most accurate gaydar, can tell the boy is a flaming fool if he'd quit trying to get with women. What straight man in his right mind spends two hours in the bathroom every morning getting ready? Plus he has wondering eyes; he never stares at the nice library girl, but he would check out Seifer's friend Raijin, practically drooling on himself in the process. Just our little homo-horndog.

And then...there's Squall. Squall is definitely the strangest one of all of us; he is a military genius which compliments him since he's the commander of Balamb-G. The man has had a hard life: his mom died giving birth to him, he lived in the orphanage with me and the other roommates, the only family he has is his adoptive sister, Ellone, from whom he was split from in the orphanage which caused him to put a front of being hard, but inside he's dealing with everything. After the Ultimecia Affair, he became commander so all he does is work for 12 hours straight in his room (to avoid people), taking a bathroom break, a food break, or partaking in his strangest quirk.

The apartment we live in is located near the train tracks of Esthar; Balamb-G had been there since the War. Squall quickly learned the freight train's time schedule; it passed be the apartment several times daily. Everyday at 9am, 12pm, and 4pm, Squall would fling open the window in his room as the train passed, and from the chair at his desk, barely looking up from the tedious paperwork, grabs his gunblade and blast off a shot at it each time it roared by. Upon hearing the satisfying "ping" of metal hitting metal, he would drop the gunblade and return to the paperwork.

One day I was lighting the grill by pouring Zell's hair gel on the coals (anything to keep him from plastering his hair in some horrifying chicken-spike hairstyle) when I saw our new neighbor, a gentlemen who looked to be in his late 20s. I sauntered over and introduced myself, wanting to put him at ease about the "youths" next door.

"Hi, I'm Irvine Kinneas". I reach my hand out to shake. His hand grabbed mine, shaking it.

"Vincent Valentine, new handgun specialist and teacher here on Balamb Garden". Vincent huh? He's amazingly beautiful.

I've never thought of a man being beautiful, but he was ethereal in his looks. He has the most beautiful, raven black hair that extends to his waist; he usually wears a band around his head but not the day that I met him. It flowed in the wind and his eyes pierced my eyes. His eyes are the most wonderful red which is kind of alarming at first, but they're beautiful. His skin is almost translucent from being so milky-looking, but not pale from lack of sun. He was wearing a black long sleeved-turtleneck shirt with black slacks and black shoes; what struck me as interesting he wore a cloak that looked like it had seen better days as it was shredded near the bottom at his ankles. The opening was wide and the collar was high, hiding half of his face. I could see as the wind blew that he had two guns holstered on a shoulder belt.

"Ah, a fellow firearm lover. I actually teach a shotgun class and a sniper technique class here."

"You're faculty? How old are you? You must not be more than 17 years-old."

"18 actually, but since my group of friends, of whom I live with next door, and I took out Ultimecia last year, we've all been teaching or going on missions. Commander Leonhart is actually a dear friend and my roommate."

"Your parents must be proud to have such a good-looking and talented son." He's flirting with me?

"Thank you, but...they're dead." I blushed for the first time in a long time; what was I supposed to do? I'm the one who flirts, not the one on the receiving end of the flirt. "All but one of my friends grew in the same orphanage though they all can't remember it."

"I'm sorry about your parents. I appreciate you and your friends for saving the world." He's kind of quiet. It's a bit unnerving especially with the red eyes bearing into your soul.

At that moment, I hear the train whistle.

"Well it's nice to be appreciated, thank you Vincent. I have a question: were you always a teacher or were you in the military or something?"

The man didn't hesitate though he looked like he wanted to. "I was in the Turks in a city called Midgar for a company called Shinra, but life took a shit on me", as usual the train begins passing. I hear the familiar "shnnnnk" of Squalls window going up, "so this is what I do now. Especially since my ex tried to kill me." Our eyes went to the routinely opened window as the gunblade pokes out the window, followed but the bark of a single shot. And the gunblade disappeared and the window slammed down again.

I turned back to Vincent as if this was the most natural thing in the world. "So...the Turks huh? I've never heard of them but it sounds interesting." Vincent was wide-eyed and speechless, white a sheet too (if that was possible for him to get any whiter).

"Well hey", I said, "nice meeting you, and if you want to stop by for a drink or something, we're always here." He nodded kind of vaguely, still staring at Squall's window and slowly walked backwards towards his own place, eyes never leaving the window.

Vincent then later explained to me (once we were going out) that the gunblade wasn't a weapon where he was from, and so seeing a sword stick out of a window and fired a bullet was unnerving, especially because it was being fired at a train. Vincent has since become one of the gang due to Squall's quirk and me liking his oh-so-plump rear. That was just one of the crazy things that happened this past year that involved Squall. Perhaps next time I'll tell how Squall broke up with his whore of a girlfriend Rinoa or maybe I'll tell how Vincent and I came to get together.

TBC...


	2. Irvine x Vincent

I truly believe that if we, the human race, were to ever land on another planet, Starbucks would be the first coffee place on the planet and there would be 2 within a block of each other. Also, I don't know what a Hugo Boss fitting room would look like, so I made one up. ALSO, I took some liberties with Vincent's background from FF7: no gold arm, no actual demons, and not much story line from the game. Just his background and he's going to be 57 (but looks 27) in this story (he's keeping his real age a secret from Irvine). The FF7 world is on the same planet as the FF8 world.

Disclaimer: As much as I would like all these characters in real life, I don't own them.

Irvine X Vincent

Irvine's POV

About a month after meeting Vincent and casual flirting in our short encounters, we decided to get a drink together.

Vivid Memory (present tense)

Sitting at Starbuck's in Balamb, we get into a very strange conversation for what one would think is perhaps untrue or just fucked up for a gay and straight man.

"So your ex tried to kill you? And why is that?" I take a sip of my toasty French Vanilla Cappuccino. Hmmm...Nice and warm on a relatively cool day in October, like today.

I visibly see Vincent's intense red eyes darken at the new topic I just started. We had been talking guns, a nice normal topic.

"Who was she?" Vincent nearly spit his drink at me.

"HIS name was Sephiroth."

"HE! You're gay?" Well shit, maybe my gaydar is broken. I should have seen it though; the long hair, the way he walks, the way he dresses. It's tough these days to tell whose gay and all because of all the metrosexuals. Apparently I need to recalibrate my gaydar.

"Yes I am. Anyways, he looked like an angel; I could stare at him for hours and not get bored. He had long silver hair that reached the back of his knees. His body was incredibly muscular, which is understandable because he was the world's top general and swordsman. His eyes were probably what drew me to him in the first place. They glow bright green due to a chemical called mako which had been infused into in blood stream since before he was born. After we broke up for whatever reasons, he went insane when he found out who is 'real' mother was and basically massacred tons of people. It was a very strange situation, actually." He paused for a moment, reminiscing of said man. "It was quite unfortunate really; he was bred to be an elite soldier from birth, he was a science experiment since the day he was conceived. I didn't pity him though. He could have gotten out if he wanted to. He was strong enough."

I was absolutely speechless. I'm sure Vincent found my gaping mouth amusing. "Why did you break up?" I manage to say after about five minutes.

Vincent contemplates the reason why he and Sephiroth broke up in the first place while taking a sip of coffee. "He was very dominant and possessive of me. I had little to no freedom. It got to the point where I would try to sneak out and do my job and bring home something for him so he wouldn't be too mad. But the first time he hit more, or more or less, the first time he held Masamune to my throat, I ended the relationship. I really liked him, but I couldn't live in that environment anymore. I was always stressed out and I began having little...attacks per se. It's like I would be in his quarters and he would walk into the room and I wouldn't be myself anymore; I had virtually created an alternate personality. This personality was more up to Sephiroth's speed in terms of anger and aggressiveness. I'm a very passive person as you can tell. I went to therapy and I was able to rid myself of the 'other self', but Sephiroth never changed. One day, I got fed up with his mad rants, which now I can see as part of his slipping from sanity, and I yelled at him. I'd never done it before. Before I knew it, I was slammed against the wall and his sword at my throat. As soon as he realized what he'd done, he released me and began apologizing, but I was already leaving. I said he could talk to me whenever he becomes sane again."

Wow. I stare at him with great fascination. How to overcome such trials in life and I'm sure I don't know half of them.

"He was never himself again. After discovering who his 'real' mother was, he snapped. He tried to kill everything that reminded him of a life he could never go back to, including me. I managed to get away but not before he severely damaged my left arm; I have gold plates in it to hold the bone together. The last time I saw him, he was falling into in the Lifestream where he died."

Well, shit. "How long ago did this happen?"

"About 3 years ago. I worked through the grief and pain for two years in seclusion, until I came upon this job. I figured it would be a nice change. I know that that part of my life cannot be forgotten but I won't let it rule my life now."

I can feel them, the tears. They are sitting behind my eyes just waiting for the next heartbreaking moment of the story, but they recede as I realize he's now done with his story and drink his almost cold coffee. "Do you think having that sort of relationship put you off from being with other men?"

"No, true he was my only homosexual relationship and it turned out bad in the end, but I don't think I could go back to being with a woman. It wasn't fulfilling when I did it before Sephiroth and I'm pretty sure it won't be fulfilling after him." Vincent shrugs nonchalantly then smirks at me. "What about you? Why aren't you with anybody? You're cute enough by far."

"Why Vincent, are you flirting with me?" I say trying to lighten the mood. I raise an eyebrow at the usually quiet and reserved man.

"Maybe." Vincent smiles what I think to be seductively and winks at me.

"If you must know, I had a boyfriend about 11 months ago. Luckily he didn't try to kill me, but he left me for another instructor; he was a student."

Vincent looks a bit displeased at the fact I dated a student; I feel bad that I've now probably hurt his feelings. "I though student-teacher relationships were frowned upon."

"They are, but we didn't care. We were in love and stupid. We kept our relationship quiet." I look at my cold coffee in shame because now I can see the hurt in Vincent's eyes, those blood red eyes.

"That's a bit unethical isn't it?"

"You could say so, but he wasn't a student of mine and I didn't know his instructor. I made sure I was not aware of things like that. He was 18 so it wouldn't be like I was going with jailbait or anything. I was desperate for relief because near the end of the Sorceress War, I was having problems dealing with the stress. So we started seeing each other."

"So, why did he leave you?"

"I won't ever know. I tried asking him but he would never tell me. One day, about 4 months after we started seeing each other, I noticed a few of his items gone from my dorm. I tried to ask him where the items had gone, but he basically gave a weak excuse for it. Day by day, more things left. Finally one day, I came home early one day and he had a box packed with the remainder of his item and he was crying. I knew it was coming so I kind of had time to prepare for the end. All he said was 'I'm sorry' and left. To this day, all I know is that he started seeing another teacher for about 8 months. I suspect he felt like he couldn't make me happy."

"Is he still in Garden?"

"No. About 3 months ago, he was killed on a seed mission. A resistance party attacked one of our jeeps and he was shot by a resistance member. In the end, the resistance party made the mistake of thinking the SeeDs were an opposing resistance party."

Vincent shakes his head sadly. "That's horrible"

"Yeah we were all a bit shocked but we all got over it."

"How long after you broke up did he die?" Vincent skips his drink with his pouty pink lips. Hyne what I would do to lick them, but again I digress.

"About 8 months. We were together for 4 months."

Vincent nods silently and licks his lips to clean them of any coffee on them.

Then the greatest idea since sliced bread came to me.

"Hey would you like to come with me to get a new pair of pants. My others are little too short. I think I may have grown a little bit. I also need a new pair of shoes because the faculty banquet is coming up pretty soon."

Vincent cocks his head to the right slightly. "That's right. That is coming up soon. I need an outfit too. How about we go to the Hugo Boss store in Esthar?"

"I can't afford that place! Do you always wear Hugo Boss?" He nods and I feel my eyes bulging out of their sockets. No wonder he always looks good; wearing those clothes everyday, especially those pants. Hyne can he wear those pants. For one thing, when he wears all black, he looks like he should be in the Mafia, which I guess the Turks kind of are.

"Most days I wear Hugo." Standing up, he brushes himself of anything that might have gotten on him. "Ready?"

"Could we stop at GAP or Abercrombie so I can buy clothes?" I stand up and smooth out my clothes. I also push my hair out of my face; I decided to leave it down when he agreed to get a drink with me. On top of that I didn't were the cowboy hat either.

Vincent smirks just a little at me and it made me nervous. What's going on in his head?

So we decide to go to Esthar to the big mall. We aren't in any rush seeing as it was Saturday morning and we had all day to do whatever. So we have more casual conversation where he talked about his life: the Turks, the bitch-of-a-girlfriend Lucrecia, Sephiroth, and the mad scientist Dr. Hojo, who killed Lucrecia. And what an interesting and doomful life he's had too. The entire trip was great because hearing Vincent's smooth, deep voice and staring into his scarlet eyes was incredibly relaxing. I don't think he knows what kind of effect he has on me. A couple of times he asked me if I was ok because apparently my eyes had glazed over and my mouth was drooping a bit. It was sad, really.

When we arrived in Esthar we immediately hopped into a cab and headed straight for the mall. That man gets more gorgeous the more I talk and look at him. Hyne he's beautiful. I've heard the saying that beauty is only skin deep, but I beg to differ. Vincent has a beautiful soul also. He's one of the most fascinating people I've ever met and I've met 5 all-in-all; Squall, Seifer, Zell, and Laguna. I decided right when we got into the cab that I wanted to be with him THEREFORE I was going to flirt as much as possible, turn on the ol' Kinneas charm.

On the way to the mall, I tell about my adoptive father, Martine. I managed to touch his forearm and his knee (which was a thrill all in itself); he gasped when I touch the knee, which is good. Maybe that means he likes me. I should only hope.

Well, we get out at Esthar Mall and I pay the cab fare. I don't know when this happened but Vincent pulled his hair up into a ponytail. How I want to touch it and run my fingers through his silky black hair.

My partner in crime today steps out of the cab behind and stretches. I've never seen a hotter stretch in my life. He's wearing a red v-neck knit sweater, black dress pants, and black dress shoes; his shirt rides up as he stretches upward. I swear I drooled when the tight shirt revealed some of the softest looking skin; I wanted to lick it. BUT, being the man of tactfulness and understanding appropriate public behavior, I decided against the licking.

As we walk towards the store, Vincent speaks up, in a low voice.

"Thank you Irvine. You...seem to understand the trials of my life. I...wanted to thank you for listening. Nobody has cared enough to listen to everything I've told you."

In my head, all I can think is 'Wow that was kind of random.' But my mouth says something different.

"You're welcome. I feel that we are better friends because you seem to be the type of person to share these types of experiences only with people you trust." I can see the smallest hint of a smile creep onto his face, and what do I do? I fucking blush and then stumble on my next few words. "Thank you f-for trusting me enough to sh-share." As we approach Hugo Boss, I can still feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

I pause in front of the Boss store and turn myself so I'm facing Vincent. "If you need anything, I'll be here for you." Sure it sounds like I'm being cheesy and trying to butter him up, but I really do meant it.

Vincent gave a polite mile, and then promptly rolled his eyes. See! It was the cheesiness of my statement. He patted me on the shoulder and heads into the designer's store. I follow him into the magnificent store. Let me tell you, I felt incredibly underdressed. I'm wearing an orange button-down long sleeved shirt with a large collar that likes to standup and dark boot-cut blue jeans. My biggest dilemma of the day was what shoes to wear; so I settle for black track shoes. In October, you can wear just about anything.

Vincent starts grazing the rack with what looks like very few clothes; I quietly sit on the bench waiting for him. I watch silently as he would pick up a shirt, look at it, and put it down. Same with the pants. That is, until I saw what, in the future, would be the catalyst to the change of our relationship and ultimately our lives. I walk to the clothing rack, my eyes still trained on the item, and pick up a pair of black leather pants. They were soft leather, boot-cut in style, but instead of a button-fly combination, they were closed by a leather cord. I begin to get hard just imagining Vincent in these tight leather pants. I'm almost panting at that wonderful imagine in my head when Vincent's voice breaks my little fantasy.

"Are you okay?" He places a hand on my shoulder. "You look a bit flushed and slightly dazed." Then he looks at what I'm holding; he quirks an eyebrow at me. "Let me try those on. They look like they would be comfortable." I swear to Hyne, that I saw him lick his lips seductively at me. I'm not sure as to how I'm going to make it through this trip with him doing that.

He takes the pants from me as I nod dumbly at him. He requests a fitting room from the salesman who just smiles at my red-eyed friend (?) with a hint of lust in his eyes. Somehow that sparks, within me, a jealously and a fire of passion. I shoot a death glare, which I borrowed from Glare God Squall, at the little fucker who catches my eyes and scrambles to open the fitting room.

"Here you go sir." Vincent smiles politely at the prick and looks over his shoulder back at me. The look on his face made my heart skip four beats: pure sex, lust, desire, and want. He walks into the fitting room leaving me in a pile of mush.

I manage to wait for approximately 10 seconds before I find myself waiting outside the door to the fitting room.

"How's it going in there?" I ask in a hush tone through the door.

"Give me a moment and then you can come in and see." Hyne his voice even drips with sex; it's husky and deep and it turns me on. Suddenly Vincent opens the door ever so slightly and sticks his hand out, motioning for me to come in. I look around cautiously like I was about to sneak into the girls' locker room.

I step into the fitting room which is as big as a small bedroom. There is a large mirror on one wall and a black leather loveseat opposite to the mirror. The room itself was exquisite but the sight in front of me was beyond exquisite.

Vincent still wears his long-sleeved shirt, but he has on the dead-sexy, fuck-me leather pants. I can feel my own pants get tight just looking at him. I think he has noticed the bulge, or it could be my alarmingly loud panting because he turns his head and looks at me sidewards.

Had I not been staring at his arse, I might have seen his gorgeous, pink lips move. "How do I look?"

My mouth goes dry and a lot of words run through my mind: great, sexy, gorgeous, and powerful. But no, I settle for the one word that would ultimately change the direction of the earth.

"Fuckable." I said plainly. Obviously, not my best answer to his question. Alas, it is the truth. Vincent turns slowly to face me; in his rouge eyes, all I can see is a want and desire. My breath catches in my throat.

He licks his lips, tantalizing my sense. "Fuckable, hmm?" He walks towards me with the grace of a panther, hips swaying slightly all while pulling his shirt off. Keep in mind, I haven't moved from in front of the door. My eyes roam down his body; the smooth skin on his chest, his flat stomach with a noticeable six-pack. I follow the lines of his muscles down his waist, following the V of the pelvis.

The leather pants he is wearing are low rise and sit low, very low, on his sharp hipbones. As he approaches me, I look into his eyes before he grabs my neck and pulls me in to probably one of the hungriest kisses I have ever had.

Our tongues are all over each others' mouth, exploring with a feral passion. His arms are still wrapped around my neck holding my face to his; it feels like he's devouring my soul via my mouth. My hand grasp his hips and pull them against mine earning me the pleasure of hearing him moan into my mouth as out clothed arousals rub together.

Somehow, in the heat of things, I manage to create a complete thought and speak. "I want you." I almost come at his response.

"Then take me." He grinds his hips against mine before breaking the kiss and begins attacking my neck. His arms slip from around my neck to rest his hands on my chest, pulling at the fabric, trying to get closer. I pull out the tie binding his hair run my fingers through it. Holy shit, this has got to be a wet dream or a very vivid fantasy; at least I think that until he bites my earlobe. I grit my teeth trying to suppress what could be a loud moan; there's no sense in letting the world know what we're doing in here. He kisses down my chest, kissing each nipple before licking and nibbling on them; I arch away from the door, craving the contact.

"Vincent." I hiss as he wanders away from my chest to my stomach. His tongue is doing flips in my navel as I have now thoroughly mussed up his hair. I can't take his treatment anymore so I pull him up and attack his mouth with the same ferocity as a lion tearing into a fresh kill. I wrap his arms around my neck and pick him up, wrapping his legs around my hips. I, more or less, stumble to the love seat; our arousals are rubbing together and my legs are slowly becoming jelly. I lay the lithe man on it and step back to look at the raven-haired beauty panting heavily.

He. Is. Gorgeous. His hair is splayed around his head in a sort of spider web, his arms resting limply by his sides, eyes half-closed in passion and his legs spread open with quite a bulge between them. At that moment, a wave of raw hunger came over me.

I groan as I begin ravaging his lips once again. He begins unbuttoning my shirt as I'm fumbling with the tie on his pants; I settle myself between his legs.

"Shit, these pants look good on you, but they are a bitch to get off." Vincent chuckles as he finishes unbuttoning my shirt and pulling it off. He then assists me with his sexy, but evil pants. Once we finally divest him of the leather pants, it occurs to me that something wasn't quite right. I look down and then I place the oddness of the situation. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Vincent, good, straight-laced, sexy, conservative (until today) Vincent was going commando.

"Oh Hyne, help me!" I say under my breath. I kiss him hungrily with a need I have never felt before, and I've felt hunger. I virtually attack his neck and throat, nipping and licking, trying to taste him. He squirms against me, gasping as I run my tongue over his Adam's apple.

"You pants. Off. Now!" He pants breathlessly in my ear, grabbing at my pants and try to undo them. I fumble with the fastener of my pants and he is trying to help; we chuckle at the eagerness that has come over us.

"We should hurry before the prick outside wonders what's taking so long." I rub his erection with my hand as I tease a nipple with my tongue, leaving behind a trail of saliva.

He bits his bottom lip to keep from moaning loudly. "AhhhhhHHH!" he quietly screams as I bite his hard nipples. Oh Hyne, his voice is so deep; I can feel every word he says running through my body. His warm hands on my thighs as he pulls my pants off are like heaven; I almost came from those hands.

I perch myself above his lithe body, hands on either side of his head; I begin a slow grind, rubbing our erections together. He bucks a little to gain more friction; but alas I'm a bastard who likes to see others suffer like this. Then I look at his face and begin to appreciate my slightly sadistic side of myself.

His face is the image of pure ecstasy: he's biting his lip, his brows are furrowing, his eyes are squeezed closed. I cannot get enough of it. I run a hand down his side, feeling the pale smooth flesh and the curvature of his body. My hand sneaks between our bodies and down to his groin, stroking his thick erection until he is bucking into my hand.

Before he's too far gone, I leave his member and massage his hard-muscled buttocks. The skin itself is smooth but the muscles are unbelievable, and it has the perfect round shape. How can one man be so...perfect?

I bring my hand up to his mouth and present my fingers for him to suck on, thus creating lube for us. He sucks tantalizingly slow on my finger, sending shivers through my body. He smiles around my fingers as he now realizes that they are one of my sensitive spots on me. I pull my fingers from his and massage one into his tight entrance as my other hand is sitting me up so I can see him one again.

I sit back on my heels and watch the raven-haired being in front of me writhe from my ministrations. As I lean down to kiss his stomach and run my nose over his soft flesh, I feel his large hands running through my hair. Carefully I add another finger, scissoring and stretching him, preparing him for what's to come. I sit up once again, kissing his knee and massaging his thigh, and I slid the third finger in. He becomes like a taunt bow, arched in an almost painful way. Just when I think I can't get anymore turned on, he proves me wrong and pushes me over my limit.

With al three fingers pumping into him, I create a new goal for myself. I seek out what I like to call The Epitome of Pleasure, also known as the prostate gland. I wiggle my finger in his body until I hear Vincent gasp loudly and buck against my fingers. Found it.

"Irvine! PLEASE", he all but shouts at me.

"Gladly", I answer just as breathless as he is. I pull my fingers from his tight channel, to which he whines from what I'm guessing is the empty feeling he's left with without my fingers being in him.

I pull Vincent's hips onto my lap and put his legs on either side of me. I then place my throbbing (painful, if I may add) erection at his entrance; spitting on my hand I lube myself for easy sliding. Using his hips as leverage, I slowly push past the ring of muscle and into his searing heat. I feel bad because I can see he's in pain and I almost stop when a handful of my hair is grabbed by Vincent.

"Do it Irvine. I'm not going to break. Fuck me." I feel his voice resonate throughout his body and into my cock; I roll my eyes closed and throw my head back at the sensation. Feeling myself self losing control, I grab his hips and swiftly thrust to the hilt in his tight heat, making his grip at my thighs. I hiss partially from the pain of his fingernails digging into my legs, but mostly from his tightness. Fuck me, he feels inconceivably good.

I give a few shallow thrusts until he sort of snarls at me in frustration, and I lose control; an animal lust takes over me, I pull almost all the way out and slam back into him furiously. He yelps in a voice usually reserved for prepubescent 12 year-olds. His voice cracks and it makes me hot. I thrust at a feverishly speed, aiming for his prostate. Each time I hit it, he arches off the sofa, hair sticking to his forehead from this thrashing. I grit my teeth with each thrust as he is meeting me thrust for thrust.

As hot as this position is, my legs go numb quickly and I decide to change it up. I sit him up against my body, chest against chest; him still impaled on my cock, and slowly rotates while standing up. I sit down on the edge of the sofa, him straddling me with his knees on each side of my hips.

I thrust up, catching him off guard, drawing a muted scream from the scarlet-eyed man. Throwing his head back, he thrusts himself down as I thrust up to him. He allows his head to fall forward and rest on my shoulder. I cup his face with my hands and kiss him as I thrust into him harder, riding his prostate.

In all my previous sexcapades, my goal was always how do I get myself off quickest, but this time, it's different. My goal is now how can I make Vincent feel like this is the best sex ever. I can feel that he's close to his climax, likewise me, but there's something missing. I reach my hand between us and begin stroking his now dripping erection, panting for air as I approach my orgasm.

Vincent starts bucking down on me as he is driven towards his orgasm. I can feel his body tightening around my cock, his around squeezing around my neck, and his legs squeezing around my waist. I can feel his cock twitching in my hand. With one last calculated thrust, I nail his prostate, pushing him over the edge into oblivion. He screams my name as his salty essence spills onto our stomachs. With his body seizing around me, I can't hold back any longer and release myself into him, with a quiet sigh of his name, only something he can hear. I thrust slowly, riding out our orgasms to the very end.

He falls forward onto me, resting his forehead against mine. I can feel his sweet breath spreading across my face as he pants; it smells vaguely of coffee and his own special scent which smells somewhat like chocolate. I roll my head up to capture his lips in a lazy kiss, slowly searching his mouth with my tongue. Breaking the kiss, I embrace him tightly.

"That was...breathtaking", I finally say after I have gotten control of my breathing once again. Pulling back, I graze my eyes over Vincent's tired form; he is covered in a thin sheen on sweat and he looks thoroughly fucked. Vincent only grunts his agreement of my statement, before he pulls himself off of me to clean up and get dressed.

"We should do that again. But I have a question: Do you want to be in a relationship with me? I really like you and care for you. I don't want to be 'fuck buddies' or 'friends with benefits'. Where do you want this to go?" There is something I haven't thought about since I tried to get together with Selphie. But I decided earlier today what I wanted.

Vincent pulls out a handkerchief from his pants pocket and wipes his stomach clean, and then he walks to me and cleans my stomach of his essence. Standing directly in front of me, he looks into my eyes, our mouths mere inches apart.

"Vincent, I decided earlier today that I want to be with you. I'm fascinated by you, enthralled. Though this isn't what I expected to happen today, I'm glad it did. My feelings for you have been reassured." I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his ear. "You're beautiful."

"You too." Vincent looks around the room for his shirt as I pull on my pants. "Well we're going to have to do that again then."

"Hell yeah!" We get dressed in a comfortable silence, but the silence is broken by a pair on leather pants.

"What are we going to do with these?" Vincent asks, referring to said pants.

"Obviously we are going to have to buy them. Those hold special memories for me now." I smile as sexily as I can and slowly walk towards him. "Like your face as you came." I wrap my arms around his waist and he reciprocates and kisses me on the nose. "These are a collector's item." This time I kiss his lips. I can't seem to let him go then...

knock knock knock

"Excuse me, sir. Are you ok in there? Do you need help?" Obviously, the prick either didn't see me slip in or forgot I came in here too.

"He's already been helped", I say through the door; Vincent turns a bright red knowing that I just gave us away. It's not like the walls are soundproof.

"Thanks Irvine. Now I won't be able to shop here again."

"Yeah you will. The prick is just jealous of what I've got."

"Hmm. Let's go." Vincent somehow maneuvers out of my embrace, but doesn't let go on my hand. He leads me to the door and we walk back into the world, the Hugo Boss store.

Vincent looks at the prick with his crimson eyes, causing the man to become fidgety. "I'd like to buy these pants." My other half places the leather pants on the counter.

"Y-y-yes sir. And how would you like to pay today?"

"Credit card – Visa." Vincent pulls a narrow wallet out of his back pocket and hands the plastic to the prick, who is still ogling over Vincent. I stand close behind Vincent, putting my hands on his hips.

With my mouth next to his ear, I whisper, "I want you again". For further emphasis, I push my growing erection into his backside as he presses back against me. The man hands Vincent back his Visa and the sack containing the pants in a box.

"Thank you and have a nice day." The prick must be dense because he smiles at Vincent, still trying to flirt with him.

Vincent did nothing more than smile a very creepy smile and say "Thank you" in a deep voice. It almost disturbs me until I realize it's bordering on desire.

We walk out of the store and head in the general direction of the street so we can hail a cab, all the while sneaking kisses and inconspicuous groping. At one point Vincent whispers in my ear, "I want you so bad", as he grabs my buttocks and squeezes them; I'm pretty sure I blushed furiously and practically threw myself in front of a cab so it would stop so we could get back to his place.

You know what? We didn't even make it to the train before we turned into rabbits in heat.

And that, my friends, is how the Valentine-Kinneas relationship started.

Next time I think I'll tell you about how Squall broke up with Rinoa or maybe how Zell discovered he was gay.


	3. Psycho Breakup

I don't want to offend anybody with a statement I'm going to make in the story. I don't condone suicide but this line that my friend once told me struck me as humorous and I'm going to use it (he tried to commit suicide before I knew him – now he laughs about it). Why? Because Squall is like that in this story: slightly off and he's pissed/annoyed/agitated/fed up/loathing Rinoa. This is still in Irvine's POV.

Squall (the Psycho) and Rinoa (the Bitch)

Ah, well that is a day to remember ya'll: the day Squall finally got rid of Rinoa, that pompous bitch he went out with for a year. Only Hyne knows why he stayed with her because FUCK! She was annoying. If I had to hear her whiny voice talk about how sore she was, or how tired she was, or how hungry and if Squall would get something for her to eat all the way across the damn town, I would have to kill myself or her. Most likely her because I was and still loving Vincent and Vincent's sweet ass.

ANYWAYS...all this break up business started about five months after we all moved in together.

Squall, by himself and his boys (his roommates and Vincent, was sane and completely normal. But when Rinoa was around, or hell, when someone mentions her name, his eyes darkened to midnight blue and he would start twitching uncontrollably. I mean, Squall looked like he was having a small seizure; that's how bad she was.

Sometimes when she was around, I would've liked to shove her head into a wall, but Vincent wouldn't allow me, fortunately for her. Though I am going to say that there are times I saw him grabbing at his holster to pull out his gun and shoot her. Let me tell you: I wouldn't have stopped him.

Zell and Seifer weren't around enough to witness her in all her gaudy glory, lucky them. Actually Zell did once and almost admitted he was gay; I should have invited her back around just to get a confession but I didn't want to torture myself more than necessary.

Well, the day the soon became the Rinoa Drop-Kick Day, Squall had been planning meticulously for at least three months, or since the last time he tried to break up with her. See, this is the third attempt for Squall to rid himself of the leech known as Rinoa. See, he tried the normal approaches for breaking up with your girlfriend. They were performed well and the any normal soon to be ex would start crying or just leave silently or hell, scream and yell. But not this bitch, Hyne damn it. Let me paint the picture for you:

Rinoa and Squall were sitting on the sofa, Rinoa clinging to Squall as if she weren't attached to him, she would die or something. The only reason I know what happened was because Vincent and I were eating in the kitchen and I was eavesdropping. I knew that was his plan for this evening. Dump Rinoa, be happy.

They were having a cup of tea in silence, or rather, Squall was silent and Rinoa was running her mouth like she had diarrhea of the mouth. She never shut up until Squall said, "Will you shut THE FUCK UP for once!"

She looked at Squall as if he had no right to talk to her like that. Oh, I forgot, she can be dense too. "What do you mean, Squally?"

Squall twitched hard enough to bite his tongue (he showed me later) at the stupidity of the question. I thought 'will you shut the fuck up' was pretty damn straight forward, but clearly, she didn't get it.

"I mean, Rinoa, I can't do this anymore. I can't do us anymore." Squall resumed his normal quiet tone as if he was almost sorry for breaking up with her.

"What? Are you breaking up with me?" Dense I say, fucking dense.

"No Rinoa, I'm asking if you would marry me. YES! I'm breaking up with you."

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Then the tears came. "Please don't do this to me. I have no friends. I left them because I wanted to be with you. I love you, Squally." I could practically hear him gagging on the love part. If love meant waiting on her like you were her personal servant, then she loved him too much.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's me, not you." Famous last words.

"Oooooooh Squall!" she wailed, throwing her arms around his neck. "It's not you. I'm sure you're just tired and that's why you're having these crazy thoughts. You should just lie down and go to sleep. You're worn out. You study too much."

I could hear Squall cussing under his breath, knowing that this time he had failed. That night, she put him into bed, and sang him songs to put him to sleep; in all actuality, he was cringing at her completely tone deaf singing. Somewhere around two or three in the morning, she left. I saw her leave when I was looking through Vincent's bedroom window.

Unfortunately, Squall didn't have another chance to break up with her until about two weeks later. He had to scheme to get this to work out for him.

He set it up to make her upset with him enough to leave him. So he put on one hell of a theatric.

He had Seifer be his accomplice in this. Vinny and I sat in the kitchen watching strategically around the cabinets. Rinoa was sitting on the couch as she usually does, waiting for Squall. Squall stormed into the living room with his gunblade in his hand, looking mighty fierce. The man was scary looking: he had messed up his hair, ripped his shirt, he was bleeding from some deep gashes on his stomach and arms, and he was breathing raggedly.

"MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. In the next instant, Seifer was swinging open the door, gunblade in hand, looking about as bad as Squall, if not more: he didn't even have his shirt and was severely bruised all over his neck and chest. To me, I could tell it was some sort of costume makeup. I just sat there and tried as hard as I could not to laugh out loud.

"What the hell is wrong with you Leonhart! Why can't you just clean up after yourself in the kitchen? Is it too much to put your cup in the dishwasher; that's why the fuck we have it! You fucking prick! You ruined my day with this shit, and now you've destroyed my favorite shirt." They're really good actors because Rinoa was scared shitless. She was cowering on the couch, biting her fingernails nervously. I'd be nervous too, being between two crazy looking guys with large blades in their hands, waving them freely.

Squall points his gunblade at Seifer and says in the most deadly tone he could come up with, "I'll kill you." And with that, he rushed towards Seifer, gunblade raised, poised over his head in attack. He jumped onto the couch, and planted a foot right beside Rinoa's head. He pushed off with that same foot and literally flew towards Seifer, slicing through the air and across Seifer's chest. Blood sprays from the open wound, but its nothing fatal. Seifer fell to the ground in a bloody heap on floor, twitching slightly.

Squall stood from his crouched landing position, looking at the blood on his blade. For added effect to the 'carnage', he stared directly into her eyes and licked the blood off. To any normal person, he would look fucked up and maybe on drugs, but to Vincent and I, he looked pretty damn sexy.

He eyes were wide as he head and then her expression turned to one of compassion and love, to Squall's horror of course. "SQUAAAAAAAAAALLL!"

"...fuck." I heard him say to himself as she pounced on him. He was NEVER going to get rid of her.

"That mean old bastard attacked you over a cup, didn't he? He deserved to die." She cooed at the bloody man.

"Get. The Fuck. Off of me. Now." Squall ripped himself from her death-grip and pointed the gunblade at himself point blank. "Can you not see what happened, Rinoa? I just killed my best friend in the world over a cup. I'm crazy. I'm a lunatic. Give me a straight jacket. I...I...I'm going to kill myself." He says with wide eyes, acting the part very well. "I can't stand it any longer, I'm miserable." He's good at adding affect because when he said he was miserable, he let a tear trickle down his cheek as he partially squeezed the trigger.

"NO SQUALL! Don't do it! If you do it, I'll kill myself. I couldn't live without you in my life." She pleaded with all the gusto she had. Seeing as he didn't really want to kill himself or have her killing herself he relented and dropped the gunblade and ended up in counseling for a month. Everyday for a month. Man was he pissed!

Apparently during that month, he planned the third and final breakup, planning it for a very special day, their anniversary. Thus the day known as Rinoa's Drop-kick Day came to be.

First, let me tell you what Zell and I did. We wanted to see the fireworks of this drop-kick; we setup a webcam in the living room, hidden in a small houseplant we bought just for the occasion. We didn't want to miss any of this; we knew it was going to be good. Seifer, Zell, Vincent and I actually watched the main event on my computer as it happened.

Squall had bought several nice presents for the bitch: an mp3 player, a new laptop, digital camera, and other various toys he liked himself. Actually those were incentive presents for him so he wouldn't be hesitant in finishing the job later in the evening.

He had set up the living room in a sort of bistro fashion, trying to make it as romantic as possible: candles, a rose on the table and three small boxes wrapped in blood red paper. He turned on some quiet music and put on his best leather pants and a tight black shirt, making him into a rather sexy beast if I may say.

Well, when Rinoa came into the house, he was leaning against the couch, looking handsome and dashing. He guided her over to the chair in front of the small boxes.

"EH! Are these for me? You're so sweet!" She squealed, nearly killing our ears in the process.

"Whatever..." He sat across the table from her with an eerie smile on his face. He said for her to open the first box. As she opened the first box, we could all see she was getting excited, but for what? A chewed piece of bubblegum.

"Squall? What is this?" She asked in a wary voice, not even hiding the disappointment.

"I'm glad you liked it. Hurry, open the next one." He went back to smiling eerily. She looked at him and smiled nervously, not really wanting to open the next 'surprise'. If I had been in her shoes, I wouldn't want to open the next 'present'.

She slowly unwrapped the next box and found a piece of crumpled paper in there. She looked like she was starting to get angry that there was nothing worthwhile in the boxes. She didn't even open the paper before she threw it down on the table.

"I'm glad you like that one too. Next..."

Squall was really creepy like this but I didn't have time to think about that because that was when it got good – the last box.

Rinoa frowned as she opened the last box. She found a small razor blade with a note attached. It read:

Dear Rinoa,

Maybe you'll get it this time you trifling bitch. I'm sick and tired of your bullshit. You treat me like trash and like I'm your personal slave. You once said that if you couldn't be with me, you'd kill yourself. Well here's a razor because we're through. Go fuck yourself.

I hate you,

SL

From the monitor, her face went through two different emotions: first, sadness, and second, anger.

Seeing as she didn't get the full meaning of what was on the paper, which looked vaguely like a kidnapper's ransom note, he leaned forward, smile gone and said with a deep growl, "Get out." She sucked in an angry breath, gritting her teeth together in anger and resentment.

"You are such a...a...jerk." She flung herself out of her chair and made a beeline through the door.

As she exited, Squall goes for one last stab in the metaphorical heart of the relationship.

"Remember, it's down the highway, not across the tracks."

We could hear her screaming down the street, yelling curses and other various things about Squall being gay and depressed. Squall merely chuckled as he sat back in his chair. He hadn't even prepared dinner for them.

We all congratulated him on a job well done, high-fiving as if it were a sports game our team just won. Since that day, Squall has been seen with a small smirk on his face whenever he passed by her old sorority house.

Oh yeah, she left. I don't know if she killed herself, but she didn't stay at B-Garden. She left the next day in fact. A tiny rumor had spread about how Squall was slightly crazy the day she left, but a bigger rumor about her trying to kill Squall because he didn't want to marry her, overshadowed the crazy Squall rumor, crushing it in its baby stage.

And that was the Rinoa drop-Kick Day. Next time I'll have to tell you how Zell figured out he was gay and what roll my baby Vincent had in it. Until next time, later.

...TBC...

AN: Let me explain the Psycho, Vampire thing. Squall is the psycho because he does stuff that is reserved for people who like straight jackets. He's very strange. And the vampire is Vincent, which I'll explain in the next chapter.

Please R and R, please! I need reviews. No flames.

Thank you to those who have already reviewed. I appreciate it.


	4. Zell's Coming Out

Zell's Cumming Out

As told by Irvine

This has been quite a memorable year, I must say. BUT, the highlight of the year came about four months ago; it was the day Zell admitted he was gay, but not without a bit of persuasion.

That day, we, as in Seifer, Squall, Vincent, and me, decided we were all fed up with our little hyperactive, wannabe-straight-horndog. Every night for the past month he would come home from some random club at two or three in the morning and whine to whoever wasn't dead asleep about not being able to keep a girl's interest long enough past the initial drink.

The first time he woke up Squall with his complaining, he almost lost a limb via gunblade. He tried to complain to Seifer, but either the man is dead when he's asleep or he's doing an awesome job of ignoring our friend. Zell even tried to interrupt me and Vincent's "playtime" to complain. Now we have two holes in the wall where Vincent shot at Zell. Vincent did apologize for shooting at him, but Zell no longer interrupts "playtime" for anything.

So when we all decided that we're pretty much sick and tired of Zell's constant complaining, Vincent and I had been commissioned to get Zell to shut up before he was shot and/or stabbed by a gunblade. This was also the day I found out how kinky Vincent is.

We planned (read: conspired) for about two hours, going over the necessary supplies and escape routes in the event that our genius plan failed. We made all the set ups and prepared ourselves for about two more hours. As the clock struck eleven, we took our places and waited patiently.

Ok, so here's the scene: all the lights are off in the room Zell and I share, likewise the rest of the apartment. Squall and Seifer went out to drink so we could follow through with our plan without anymore people to worry about messing up the plan. At approximately 11:05, dear little Zell comes banging into the apartment; he throws down his keys and kicks off his shoes, making them bang on the door. This is how it usually is when he's about to complain about another unsuccessful night of 'wooing the ladies', as he likes to call it.

He comes walking into the bedroom already stripping off his shirt; when the shirt is around his wrists as his arms are stretched, it begins.

"Hello Zell", comes the quiet, calm, husky voice from the corner of the room.

"FUCKING HELL!" He nearly jumps out of his socks, clearly not prepared to be spoken to. I guess coming home to a disembodied voice could scare you pretty bad.

Suddenly a small click can be heard as a soft white light comes from the lamp in the same corner the voice came from. In the chair beside the lamp sits Vincent, looking dead sexy in his tight leather pants (the ones from Hugo Boss), a ridiculously tight black tee, his black leather boots, and his long ebony hair tied back behind his shoulder. I'm watching all of this from my corner of the room, clad all in black, but my role in this still has yet to come into play.

"V-V-V-Vincent!" Zell manages to eventually get out as he stares at who could possibly be named a sex god. I can tell he can't decide what to do with himself; he's trying to cover himself, but I can see the goosebumps on his skin. He shouldn't cover himself though; the sight is rather appealing.

The man is built; I feel bad for anyone on the receiving end of any of his punches or kicks. He's compact but he is nothing but muscle. Anyways...

Vincent gazes at him with sharp, calculating eyes, seeing if he was going to run or not, but when he sees Zell's not going anywhere at the moment, he stands from his seated position. Slowly he walks towards Zell, keeping his eyes trained on him, seducing him from across the room. I know Zell wants to look away because he can't stand looking in people's eyes for two long because he thinks they can read his thoughts. He must feel like he's being tortured because Vincent's red eyes make me feel like he's reading my soul.

"How are you doing today Zell", Vincent says in a super low, husky voice. As he walks slowly towards the cute blonde, his hips sway in a trance-inducing pattern; anyone who watches is captivated by the pendulum movement.

"I'm good!" He squeaks, eyes wide in shock. Hyne, he's so cute when he's scared and...Oh my, quite turned on, I say. Damn, I'm good. My gaydar never fails.

Vincent has now reached Zell is standing as close as he can without touching him, towering over him with his intimidating presence. It's like watching a snake before it eats the mouse; the mouse will let the snake get close over time, and just when the mouse thought the snake wasn't going to eat it, the snake attacks. Vincent has that devious, preying look in his eyes. It's really strange too because of the way he was walking. It was like he was slithering up to the trembling blonde.

Oh, my fucking Hyne! Their closeness is really a turn on to all of my senses; I'm so damn hard right now, it hurts. I just want to...touch both of them right now and forget the whole plan. But unfortunately, I don't want to scare off Zell so I must wait my turn which should be coming up soon.

Vincent starts circling around Zell saying something so low, I almost can't hear it. "You know Zell, Squall and Seifer have been complaining to me about your constant complaining about not being able to find a girl." He finishes a complete circle breathing shallowly, turned on by their close vicinity. Suddenly Vincent spins on his heel and walks slowly away from our toy for the night towards the chair he recently left.

He seats himself again, crossing his legs in one fluid motion, eyeing Zell with a slight smirk on his face. With all his grace, he lifts his arm, points towards my roommate, but instead of pointing directly he drops his wrists, making his finger point downward sharply. "Sit." Zell has never moved faster as he seats himself on the bed.

"Irvine has told me his theories, along with Squall and Seifer's theories, for why you are constantly chasing after girls."

"And why is that?" He sounds a tad angry, but by the nights end, he'll be ridiculously happy.

"Don't...speak." Vincent has the most deadly voice I've ever heard, but it still has the husky edge I so love to hear. He's glaring at Zell with those eyes; if I were Zell, I would have pissed my pants being on the receiving end of that glare. "As I was saying, Irvine has a theory as to why all the girls reject you or you reject them."

"And what theory is that?"

"He believes that you are a homosexual in denial."

Zell outright laughs at Vincent, though it does sound somewhat nervous. So I was right.

"That's a fucked up theory!"

"Is it? If I recall, when I walked up to you, you became aroused. I could tell by your heartbeat and the fact that you still have an erection." Vincent smirks again at Zell, who looks at him in disbelief. The motor-mouth is speechless.

"I-I'm not gay!"

"You aren't?" How cryptic...Vincent continues gazing at Zell as he pulls a leather glove off the table and pulls it onto his right hand. "I see that you're still in denial, but erections don't lie, do they?" Vincent stands up once more, glove on hand and walks towards my bed where I'm laying, entering the darkness.

Vincent picks up the chain-link leash attached to my leather collar; tugging on it, he demands silently for me to stand up and follow him. As I stand up, I make sure I have all necessary equipment with me: one vibrating dildo, one tube of lube, and one set of leather handcuffs. Kinky!

Vincent guides me out of the darkness and into the light where Zell gasps in shock at the sight of me. I would gasp too if someone came up to me with a wide leather collar around their neck, a short leather kilt that barely covers anything, tall black leather boots, a pair on nipple rings connected by a chain, a pair of leather gauntlets, and hair strategically covering the face, giving a very sultry feel to the look. He's starting to sweat and squirm; it's quite amusing really. Maybe I have some strange sadistic side of me when I'm in all this leather.

Vincent pulls the chain, signaling me to put the items I have on the table beside the chair. I walk over, enjoying the feel of the cool air against my ass cheeks. Vincent stares at me as I walk and amazingly enough, I feel Zell's eyes on my ass. No doubt about it: Zell is Queer.

I place the items on the table and sit in the chair with my legs wide open, giving Zell a nice show. I rub myself through the leather as I play with my nipple rings.

Yeah that was a great gift from Vincent; one day he just took me to a tattoo and piercing parlor and let me get my nipples pieced. I had been talking about it for weeks on end. That night, I was in heaven; my nipples were so sensitive that I almost came from Vincent's tongue playing with them.

Anyways, Zell licks his lips as he watches me rub myself, adjusting himself in his pants. Vincent walks over to the table, watching me fiercely; I can see his bulge and it looks particularly delicious. He walks over close enough to where I could lean over and nibble at his enclosed erection. I think he stood like that on purpose, with his hips jutting out, so I could do that. So I take the opportunity to lean forward and lightly graze my teeth over the stretched leather covering his erect member.

Across the room, I hear Zell gasp at what I'm positive it's the hottest, sexiest sight he's ever seen. I look around Vincent's hips to gaze with half-lidded eyes at my friend, giving him my best lustful gaze. Mid-gaze, Vincent pulls on my leash, demanding I stand up. So I do. He places himself in the chair and then pulls me onto his lap, my back against his chest, with my legs wide open on the outside of his, baring all for Zell. Zell looks uncomfortable over there, but it's not stopping him from rubbing his crotch, itching for relief.

Vincent turns my chin, kissing me deeply as he puts his hands on my chest. He tugs on the connecting chain of my nipple rings as he brings the kiss to a new level of hunger. He's practically devouring my face at a very slow rate; it's almost more than I have ever handled and I'm slowing being pushed to my limit. I just want to fuck or be fucked very soon.

Vincent breaks the kiss and starts kissing on my neck as I turn my head back to look at my blonde friend. I give him a little smirk and a slow lick of my fingers. This will be fun.

Vincent's roaming hands start caressing the tops of my thighs, dipping teasingly inside, making me moan with anticipation and while making Zelly over there squirm slightly. He seems to be enjoying the scene presented to him a lot; he's unbuttoned his pants slightly to release some of the pressure in them.

Mister Hottie behind me is now rubbing the inside of my upper thigh relentlessly now; he knows it drives me crazy when he does that. He starts tugging at the top hem of my kilt, nudging me to lean forward, I stand enough for him to push it down my thighs and then I take over, pushing it over my knees, I let it fall down my legs. Resuming my original position of Vincent's lap, I place an arm around his shoulders and kiss him in the new, not-so-awkward position. He goes back to rubbing my thighs, but this time he doesn't tease me again; he finds my hardened member and begins stroking it slowly. I roll my head at the pleasure I'm receiving 'cause it feels so, so good.

Whoa...I think Zell is choking or he's really embarrassed because he's redder than my hair. I roll my hips slightly in Vincent's lap, causing him to gasp with pleasure. It's really starting to get hot in here; I bet Zell is really burning up.

Vincent whispers in my ear, "Go help Zell cool off." I nod my head and with one last kiss, I stand up, rolling my body forward, making me look like I'm riding a mechanical bull. To Zell he just sees me walking up to him, but what he doesn't see is the leather cuffs I'm holding behind my back with one hand.

When I reach Zell, I hover with my erect member jutting into his face. "Hello Zell." I give him my sexiest smile, one to melt people in moments.

"Uuuuuh..." is the only response I get from him though he's staring at my cock like it's candy or something. To bring him out of his stupor, I drop to my knees and grab his wrists. "I do believe you're gay Zell. No straight guy would allow THIS to go on around him and not freak out." I bend down to the point that our noses are touching. "You know you are. Why do you resist?"

"I-I-I-I don't know." Hyne, he's turning blue; I don't think he's breathing. I pull away from his face and kneel between his knees, resting my hands on his thighs.

"Did you think we would hate you because there is another gay guy in the house? Did you think Seifer was going to kill you or maybe even Squall?" He nods furiously as he bites his lip trying to keep from wiggling too much. "Darlin', we're all gay."

"WHAT!"

"You didn't know Seifer was gay and the main reason that Squall broke up with Rinoa was he came to terms with his homosexuality, albeit, he didn't get this treatment from us, unfortunately." Yep, it's true; Squall and Seifer are queers too. Squall was coming to terms with it when we all moved in but didn't actually decide to live the lifestyle in full until he decided to break up with the psycho bitch. Those two are some sadistic bastards; they wanted to see how long it would take Zell to figure that out that none of us, even him, are straight.

"Why? Why am I the last to know!"

"Because Squall and Seifer wanted to see how long it would take you to figure out that we're all gay."

Before Zell can get mad or even think about responding to the joke at his expense, I rub my hand on his crotch, silencing anything that may have wanted to come out. I stare at my friend from my position on the floor licking my lips as I unbutton his fly. I can honestly say that I didn't expect Zell to be free-balling, but Hyne help me, it is sexy. And, oh fuck, he's huge; probably as large as Vincent and me. I pull his pants off him also divesting him of his socks. Now all he's wearing is a large erection and a – what is that? A sexy smirk? Mmmm..Zell's come out to play.

"I see you're starting to get into the mood a bit more, eh?" I question as I grab his arousal and start stroking it slowly. He throws his head back with a low growl, thrusting his hips forward slightly. "Aah...you have a lot of sexual tension built up. Do you want me to relieve it?" I look in his eyes and I can almost hear him pleading. He nods, probably not trusting his voice. "Would you do anything I tell you to get me to relieve you?"

Nod.

I begin standing up, picking up the handcuffs that I had dropped on the floor to free my hands, but not letting go of his hard flesh; he follows when he realizes I'm not going to let go. I lead him to the head of his bed and place him on his back. I stretched his arms up and placed the leather shackles around his wrist, locking him to the headboard. I know he wasn't exactly expecting me to handcuff him but it'll be fun. "Relax, Zell, you're going to have as much fun as we are."

"We?" He squeaks.

"We, as in, Vincent and I, are going to fuck you. That is, unless you can't handle it."

He gives me this funny, puzzled look. "At the same time?"

The only thought to go through my head is '...the fuck?' "No, Zell; you would probably rip and die if we did that." Damn, he can be dense sometimes.

I don't waste anymore time conversing; I promptly kiss him deeply and for a good long while, enough to make me winded. As I continue to kiss him, I make myself comfortable on the bed beside Zell, running a hand across his erect nipples. Suddenly, he gasps into my mouth, sucking any air I had in there, nearly making my choke. Then I felt the bed dip behind me and turn my head enough to find that Vincent has crawled between Zell's legs and has begun to lick on Zell's erection. I can only smirk and continue kissing Zell.

I move from nibbling and kissing Zell's lips down to his neck and collar bone. He's really sensitive there as he just stretched his neck, allowing me more skin to work with. He arches his back and thrusts his hips towards Vincent's mouth of sexual doom. I swear his mouth becomes vacuum and it could just suck your soul right out, and damn it if it didn't feel so fucking good. But this is new, watching Vincent give Zell head. I don't think he's ever looked so sexy to me; the way his cheeks dimple in as he sucks to his hearts content. I can tell he's enjoying himself as he's writhing and moaning against Vincent and me.

He must be getting close because he's thrusting relentlessly into Vincent's mouth, and Vincent is just letting him do it. I bend down a little more and lick at Zell's nipples and that's the last straw for him. His entire body freezes in orgasmic spasm, thrusting his hips into the vacuum that is Vincent's mouth. He can't even scream; he just opens his mouth and sort chokes on the scream. His arms yanked once on the cuff chain, nearly breaking it in the process.

When his second spasm hit, he's much more vocal than the initial orgasm; he virtually shouts 'FUCK!' at the top of his lungs as he yanks a bit more at the cuff chains trying to free his hands. He bared his teeth, showing off his impressive fangs, panting with each proceeding spasm as he begins to come down from his high.

Vincent keeps his mouth on Zell's twitching member as he continues to milk Zell for all he's worth. I stop licking at Zell's nipples and just stare down at my lover as he swishes Zell's essence around in his mouth, almost teasing me by letting it dribble out of the corner of his mouth but licking it up once again. I am so overcome with lust that I pulled Vincent up by his hair and pulled him into a searing kiss so I could taste Zell for myself.

And good is his taste. He tastes sweet and salty with a hint of spice. Just delicious.

Zell opens his eyes halfway and takes a deep breath. "Hyne, you are so sexy like that." But Vincent and I aren't listening because we're too busy kissing and petting whatever we can touch readily on each other. Vincent is lying across Zell's lap, rubbing against our blond friend unintentionally as he kisses me with an almost animalistic hunger. Until, he stops.

He slowly breaks away from my mouth with a strange look on his face, a look of almost wonderment. I don't know what could cause that expression but it turns me on even more, but if Vincent were to tell me he had to shit right now, I'd probably still be turned on by it just by the sound of his voice.

"You're ready to go again, Zell?" As he pulls himself from between Zell's legs, he looks down and I find out why he has such a strange look on his face.

Zell is hard, again. Damn, it pays to be young.

"Well now Zell, I see that you're still enjoying tonight's events so far. But the main event is still to happen. First I want to see your mouth skills. Zell's eyes widen at what I'm implying.

"You want me to suck you?" Zell asks incredulously.

"No." And I leave it like that. He looks really confused, but he won't be in a moment. I present Vincent with the leash and he readily takes it gently tugging me upwards as he stands. When we meet eye to eye, we just gaze into each other's eyes, not touching each other but standing as close as possible. I can feel his breath flaring over my nose, smelling like sex and honey. He takes the leash and wraps it once around his neck to free his hands, holding us together. He rests his forehead against mine and takes my hands in his. He places them on his shoulders as he leans in to kiss me; looking sideways to Zell, he locks our lips together in a fierce battle for domination to which I let him win.

I look towards Zell and watch with interest as he begins to slowly stroke himself to us kissing; he's so cute when he's flush. I'm drawn back into the kiss with a hard thrust of Vinny's hips. I choke on a gasp as he thrusts his tongue back into my mouth. We better get on with this or Vincent is going to lose control.

So I pull Vincent's ear to my mouth and whisper, "Do you want me to prepare Zell or would you like to do the honors?" I let the warmth of my breath cascade across his ear, making him shudder.

"Prepare him." Vincent groans. "When you're done with Zell, I'm going to be inside you."

"Oh fuck...Vin..." I can't help but squirm against him; he makes me so hot. He spins me around in his arms, my back flush against his chest as he grabs my neck with his long nimble fingers and pulls my back straight and licks my neck. It is at that moment that I decide Vincent can do whatever he wants to me, whenever, as long as its him.

"Oooooh!" I moan/gasp. "Hyne...feels good!" I squirm against him, wriggling my ass against his still clothed crotch. "Vin...you need to loose the pants."

"And why should I remove my pants?" he whispers in my ear, flicking his tongue against it. He pushes his crotch against my ass, gyrating slightly, knowing I'm incredibly turned on.

"Shit...just take them of--!" Suddenly the bastard yanks my leash, forcing my head back and exposing my neck to his delight. He pushes my head to the side and licks at my pulse point, lightly nipping ever so often.

"I am your master presently. YOU do not give orders; I do. You will follow what I tell you to do. Do you understand?" He says all this against my neck, lips brushing my sensitive skin; my knees go weak from the contact. I don't think I care that he's being so authoritative; in a way it's kind of sexy.

"Yes Vincent." I gasp feebly for air as he keeps my head back when out of know where, he bites me. Hard. Not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a good bite mark until at least the morning.

He licks at the bruising skin as he releases my neck from its small torture; he let's go of the leash and runs his hands up and down my sides, enjoying the feeling of my skin. He always does that when he's really turned on.

"Irvine, I want you to give Zell a good show. I want you to suck me until I tell you to stop." I fall to my knees in a graceful swirl so I'm now facing his very inviting bulge. I unzip his pants with my teeth as I work the button. As he metal tang separate, I can smell his sweet, musky scent of his arousal. Pushing his pants down to his ankles, I grab his erect member, I knew he couldn't wear underwear with those pants, and flick my tongue against the head and proceed to go to work on it.

He has amazing control because if I were him, I would be grabbing at his head and thrusting my hips into his mouth unheedingly. But he just stares at Zell sexily as he runs his fingers through my hair. The only way I know that he's enjoying this is that he does this jaw clenching thing where he clenches his jaw and almost snarls; it makes me curl with pleasure and want.

I finally decide that I've teased him enough so I grab him firmly with my hand and proceed to guide him into my mouth and down my throat. His fingers tighten roughly in my hair as he does his near-snarl; he hunches over me and...what...it seems like his knees have gone weak on him as he adjusting his stance. Oh he's all out snarling at me.

I pull him from my throat and lick down the sides of his pulsating erection; I turn enough so I can see Zell out of the corner of my eye. He's blushing madly at Vincent's reaction. I smirk mentally at my accomplishment of making Vincent snarl. Abruptly he tugs my hair, pulling me up from my kneeling position and proceeds to ravage my lips to the point of blissful numbness. As he pulls away panting like he just discovered air, he rubs his lips and cheek against mine as he stares at Zell with that lethal gaze of his.

"Are you ready, Zell? I know you've been waiting a long time, but now is your turn. Let's see if you can do better." That's highly unlikely but by the look in Zell's eye, after you get past the embarrassment and the shock, is a glint of excitement and extreme determination. He might win this little competition from enthusiasm alone.

Vincent walks from around me, swaying his hips from side-to-side as he walks to our blond play-toy. He stands on Zell's right side pushing his hips forward in a lazy stance, offering his thick member to him. He runs his fingers through Zell's spikes, messing up the do as he grabs them.

"Open your mouth. I'm eager to see what you can do with your mouth." It's amazing what Vincent can get people to do with his gaze and his sexy, lust-filled voice. Zell promptly opens his mouth and takes Vincent in, sucking busily. I purr my satisfaction with the sight as I walk towards the pair.

I sit beside Zell and turn to look at him. "I bet this is like a kid being in a candy story with 3000 gil for you, huh? You look real good sucking on him, almost like a pro." I run a hand up Vincent's leg and turn my purple gaze on him. "...he any good?"

Then he growls.

Shit. I think just lost. He only growls during the act of sexual intercourse but to have been brought to growling by a blowjob, Zell must naturally be a god at this. I almost want to push Vincent out of the way and shove myself into his mouth, but clearly, me being on a leash, its not a good idea. I remove my hand from Vincent's hips, which is where it stopped when I caught the growl, and move it to Zell's thigh. I rub it, getting higher and closer to his arousal. I can tell he's tensing from anticipation by how hard his cheeks are sucking in. Damn, he is one fine specimen.

When I finally start rubbing his erection, he instinctually thrusts his hips forward. He's so into it, I don't think he could quit even if his life depended on it.

"Mmmm..." He pulls his mouth away from Vincent's cock and moans loudly as my rubbing becomes more forceful. "Irvine, so good...mmmm...don't stop." He strokes Vincent as he continues to moan at my administration.

Then Vincent nearly kills the boy. "Stop, Irvine. I believe it's time." I can't help but chuckle at Zell's expression; he has a scary sex, interrupted glare but on him it's too cute. At least it's not accompanied with a gun like Vincent's.

Vincent pushes the blonde forward and sits behind him as I place myself between Zell's legs, spreading them wide. I take the lube and the dildo I brought with me earlier from the table. I lick on the dildo, holding it with one hand, as I take a slick finger and tease his opening to relaxation. I lick my finger once more and finally, to my pleasure, I slowly push m finger to the first knuckle into Zell's virgin ass.

And fucking hell, is he tight. I can't wait to be inside him. I look up to see the expression on his face at this new sensation of being entered in an out hole. I smirk when I see he's wide-eyed and open-mouthed in pleasure. I smile lovingly at Vincent in apparent satisfaction.

Vincent is running his hands up and down Zell's muscular chest, tweaking the nipple ever so often, with his mouth busy at the juncture of the neck and shoulder. Zell's cuffed hands are twitching with a need to grab onto something.

"Vincent, do you think we should release Zell's hands? He's looking mighty desperate for something to grip onto." I wiggle my finger around, causing the blue-eyed blonde to arch off of Vincent's chest. He curls his fingers and nearly breaks the chain. "See?"

"I suppose you're right; I do want to keep them for Halloween." Sounds like fun to me! Anyways, Vincent removes the cuffs from Zell's wrist only to be grabbed by those same hands in a bone-crushing grasp.

"Hyne, that feels GREAT!" Releasing Vincent's hands, he immediately grabs Vincent's thighs, digging his fingernails in, which in turn spur Vincent to suck hard at the sweaty neck he's been nibbling on. I'm sure Zell's going to have a hickey the size of Esthar on his neck.

Zell turns his head enough to tempt my lover into a searing kiss to which he's now thrusting himself onto my finger. I'm tempted just to bypass the whole dildo segment and get straight to the real thing. Maybe we can use the dildo on Vincent later. Hmm...Such a warm fuzzy thought.

I pull my finger from Zell's rear and slick it up along with two other fingers to really prepare him and just tease. Slowly I reintroduce his rear to my finger and wiggle once it's all the way in. I pull it out just a little bit and add another finger. I watch Zell to gauge his reaction; to be honest, I wish I could feel what he's feeling just by his reaction. He throws his head back and cries out a pretty loud 'FUCK' and attacks Vincent's lips.

I pump my fingers in and out and a moderate pace, making him writhe against my vampire (he bit me, remember that?) "How does that feel?" I ask as I find his prostate and brush it lightly.

Zell's eyes cross and he arches his back, curling towards me in the process. "Now, now. I don't want you to come again so soon. Should I remove my fingers from you to give you a break?"

He shudders at the simultaneous sensations that Vincent and I are creating, but somehow, he manages to answer. "Please..." Well that really didn't give me a definitive answer. Does he want me to please remove my fingers or does he want me to please keep my fingers in? I'm pretty sure he wants my fingers in so I think I'll remove them. He'll enjoy what's coming up next much more than he'll enjoy my fingers.

For good measure to make sure he's stretched, I insert one last finger to accompany my other two, scissoring them to make sure he won't be in any pain. I smirk to myself when I see him panting, open-mouthed and sweaty; he must be in paradise.

I watch Vincent's cute lips curl into the tiniest hint of a smile as he watches me smirk at Zell's apparent need. He's pinching Zell's hard nipples between his fingers as he nibbles on our blonde's ear.

I remove my fingers and pick up the container of lube and spread some on the dildo. Zell looks at me with wide eyes, almost anticipating what is to come. I lean forward over Zell, steal a quick kiss from Vincent and whisper in Zell's ear, "This is what you've been waiting for, isn't it?"

And with that, I push the dildo into him with little resistance at all. Vincent must have told him to relax or something because it slid in so easy, I would almost think this isn't his first time.

He opens his mouth in a silent gasp, the only noise is a slight gurgling from his throat. I'm pretty sure I hit his a-spot, but wait, I'm not through yet. I switch the dildo on to the best setting for a good prostate massage without pushing the recipient over the edge. Unfortunately, if one is not aware of the vibrating capabilities of such a device, they usually cum at vibration.

Zell is the one that's unaware, but amazingly enough, he doesn't come, just shrieks louder than a T-Rexaur in heat. He grasps at the sheet in a white knuckle clutch; his mouth open in ecstasy.

"OH, FUCKIN' HELL! SHIT! OH HYNE!" Coherent thought has escaped him. In his state, I'm amazed I haven't just pounced on him, but I have enough self-control to keep from being so...primitive.

I drive the vibrating phallic into his a-spot over and over again, listening to his cute moans and whimpers.

"I'm going to...going to..." Well that's not going to be good for the night if he comes now. So I do the only thing I know to keep him from expiring and ruining the night. I turn off the dildo and slowly pull it out of his ass. I make eye contact with Vincent to tell him to stop what he's doing; he removes his hands from Zell's body, virtually stopping any pleasurable sensations he might be feeling.

He looks at me, focusing on my face, with an angry expression. What did I do?

"Why did you stop? I was so close!" He yells.

"I know, but I if you came, that would ruin our fun for the night." Vincent nods in agreement as he gets up from behind Zell and stands beside me, placing a hand in my hair. I pulls my head to where I'm looking at him upside down and leans in and kisses me; I can faintly taste Zell in his mouth.

"Mmhmm. You taste like Zell. So...spicy." I lick at Vincent's lips asking for entrance when a pillow hits me in the neck, more specifically, my Adam's apple. I gag for a moment before I glare daggers at the perpetrator who threw the weapon of fluffiness.

"Fuck, Zell! Are you trying to kill me?"

"I should for you leaving me like this. I'm almost desperate man!"

"He's not being a good boy anymore." Vincent states, looking rather concerned at our friend.

"Eh?"

"It isn't smart to attack the one who will give you relief and release. Now the plan has changed. You were going to just get fucked by Irvine, but since you so rudely attacked him, you are now going to be fucked by me, then Irvine."

"He teases...alot." I interject while rubbing my throat.

I can almost hear his thoughts of 'Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into?'

"Don't be scared, he won't take long. He's too interested in fucking me than you."

"Should I be happy about that?"

"If you wish..."

"What kind of response is that? Was it meant to be cryptic or what?"

"You'll find out soon." He shouldn't look so scared. It's just sex.

I move to the side of the bed as Vincent steps forward and place his hands on our blonde legs. "Spread your legs." He says smoothly. I don't think I can get my voice that smooth, and I've had a lot of practice.

Zell does what is commanded which is good because if he hadn't, Vincent would have made me cuff him again. Sometimes begin cuffed takes away from the experience of good, old, hot and sweaty, skin-on-skin, nail raking, man-sex.

Vincent positions himself for entry between Zell's legs, resting his lubed erection against the entrance. He rubs it around heightening the anticipation of penetration. Unfortunately for Zell, when he said he would be first fucked by him and then me, he only meant that I was going to have sex with him. He's going to fuck with him. Small play on words, right?

Vincent rubs his arousal against Zell's throbbing erection, wringing a gasp from him. Thrusting once, then twice against the heated flesh, he pulls away, running his hands over his hips suggestively. Zell thrusts his hips up, searching for the other's throbbing erection. I almost feel sorry for him, but he shouldn't have thrown that pillow. Revenge has never tasted so sweet.

Vincent pushes his member against Zell's opening, but not enough to push in the head, once again teasing the blonde into insanity. He stares at Zell as he's doing this, his expression serious, but with a small glint of humor in his eye. Hyne, he can be sadistic sometimes.

He thrusts his member against Zell once more, this time grasping them both with one hand and continues to thrust against him. Zell's thrusting up, meeting his thrusts eagerly. He shouldn't be so eager because Vincent is one of those sadists that will find joy in how far you have to fall from unrelieved tension.

And it happens. Vincent releases Zell's member and scoots away from him, almost laughing as Zell is now turning red and shaking with either anger or lust or need. Hell, it may even be all three or a combination of them.

"Fuck this. I'll finish myself off, then if you won't." He reaches down to stroke himself to completion, but Vincent moving superhumanly fast, grabs his wrists and holds them away from his painful erection.

"Patience is a virtue." Vincent sighs with near annoyance as he moves behind Zell into his original position. "You're lucky I'm being nice and not cuffing you. Irvine didn't want you cuffed for long so you could enjoy it more."

It's finally my turn! I've decided that if this ever happens again, I will bring a camera so I don't forget it. I position myself between Zell's legs, pulling him onto my lap as I adjust into a kneeling/sitting position.

"Are you ready?" I ask as I place a hand on his stomach. He nods biting his lower lip in anxiety. "Relax." I slowly penetrate his sphincter, hoping for little pain.

"Are you all right?" I ask as I continue pushing in, already halfway in. He has a strange look on his face, almost...confusion?

"It doesn't hurt, it just feels strange, but it feels good." He smiles a little. I continue mounting myself within him; around the last inch or so, I thrust hard, shoving right into his prostate. He arches off the bed, almost ripping his hands from Vincent's grasp, but he holds tight to the wrists.

"Shit! OH Hyne!" I hope he's not in pain because he sure looks like he is with his eyes squeezed shut and teeth bared, showing off his pretty fangs.

I revel in the tightness of his ass and stroke his hips, trying to calm him or whatever the stroking will actually do to him.

"Fuck Irvine, MOVE!" Well he apparently isn't in that much pain. So I immediately oblige him by pulling out to the very tip and thrusting in slowly as I gyrate my hips. Hyne, the boy's tight. I do these slow thrusts about three more times, all the while watching him writhe and try to pull his hands from Vincent's grasp. Vincent looks wistfully at me, watching me enjoy breaking in a fresh ass, especially Zell's. He knows that I would only do this for a close friend and for nobody else. He also understands that this whole threesome is a one-time deal that will never repeat. That is, unless we agree on it.

I almost got lost in my thoughts, but with the help of Zell squeezing his muscular cheeks together, I was drawn back to the action. I wrap my arms around his thighs and pull him even higher up on my thighs, his shoulder the only thing supporting him on the bed.

I'm thrusting rather hard, driving deeper with each thrust, driven by the need to hear his cute moans and make this one of his best experiences. As he thrashes his head, I know he won't ever forget this. I squeeze my eyes shut from the mounting pleasure I'm feeling running across my skin and throughout my body. I so badly want release but I refuse to before he reaches his orgasm. THUS...I must work hard and faster than I have been.

I virtually push Zell off my lap and lean over him, all without pulling out of him. I push him fully onto his back, shoving harder and deep than I was before, expending as much energy as possible into this new position. I lean a little bit forward, without stopping my hips, and kiss Vincent sloppily, letting out tongues dance around.

Then it happens.

Zell arches off the bed, tensing like a corpse in rigor mortis, and shouts a hearty 'OH F---' at the top of his lungs. His cum lands on his chest and stomach, painting his torso in thick, white bands. It's a strange sensation, at this point, to see someone else in the throes of passion created by me and it not be Vincent. But I'm glad I could do this for my friend though the sated face he's making is one of the cutest things I've ever seen.

Vincent finally releases his wrists, rubbing them as he leans down and kisses him lightly on the mouth. He removes himself from behind Zell and rests behind me on the bed. I know what's coming so I slowly dislodge myself from my blonde friend's ass and lean back against Vincent's chest. Zell looks up at us questioningly as he gains his breath once again; then he realizes that I still haven't come yet and that I'm desperately and painfully hard.

But who care what Zell's thinking because Vincent just entered me with minimal preparation and fuck, it feels great. Even Zell's joining this fun as he's now sat forward and is now stroking me with long hard strokes. Vincent keeps still just letting the throbbing of his own member massage my insides and prostate. I'm going to fucking explode any moment now.

Then Zell pushes me over the edge. He runs a finger through his essence on his chest and brings his finger to my mouth, all the while pumping me into oblivion. I suck hungrily on his finger as Vincent starts pulling out slowly. It is at this moment in this night that I realize that these two have probably conspiring together to get me to have one of the most intense orgasms in my life. And I've had plenty or orgasms.

Vincent pauses at the end of his pull out and thrust in once, ramming directly into my prostate, setting off my orgasm. I arch against Vincent, who sucks delightfully at my neck as I gasp/moan/scream my orgasm. Zell actually leans over and takes my member in his mouth and swallows all my cum. I knew he was a natural at all this. I collapse against my boyfriend, breathing harshly. He rubs my thighs in a very calming and relaxing motion.

I smile at Zell who's sitting back on his legs, looking proud of himself. I wrap an arm around his neck and pull into a sloppy kiss, tasting myself in his mouth. Releasing him, I give him up so Vincent can take his turn at taste me in Zell's mouth, which in itself is an erotic sight and thought.

"Tasty", my boyfriend says licking at Zell's lips, smirking at my sated look.

"Bastard." I say pulling myself off of him and flopping onto the bed, exhausted at the moment. I expect them to follow me into a quick nap, but they seem to be busy. When I turn my attention to them, they're kissing like they want to start Round 2. I can't help but smile lovingly at both of them, but I still only have eyes for Vincent.

Let me tell you. Zell is very perceptive and didn't even try to have another threesome with us after that night. He went out and found that he's REALLY popular with the guys. We are the best of friends and nothing, even a wonderful threesome, could change that. Vincent and I, well, we are the same as always, but we do reminisce of that night ever-so-often, but the sex is still better than that night. I think the more time we spend together, the more we fall in love. Sometimes I wonder if there is a limit to love. If there is, I'm sure we have a long way to go to get there.

Well that would be it for this story. Perhaps I'll tell you about how Seifer nearly got raped by Squall though he would say you can't rape the willing. That's a funny story. Until next time, bye ya'll!


	5. The NotQuiteRape Raping

Thanks everybody for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I believe this is going to be the second to last chapter, but if I get more than 5 reviews for the whole story then I might be able to squeeze in some more. Unfortunately I have a bad habit of starting a story and making it an epic. And I've done that three times and I haven't finished or even posted any of them. Anyways, I work as fast as I can. I think I'll add three or more chapters more. In fact, in your reviews, give me some ideas. Not that I'm running out of them, but I want to write something that isn't from my twisted mind.

The Not-Quite-Rape Raping

As told to you by Irvine

Ok, this is just a short story here, but its one of the more entertaining stories in my opinion. The day Seifer almost got raped by Squall will go down into history books everywhere. Now you ask why would the great commander of Garden try to rape Seifer?

That's because Squall is freaky-deaky, and probably slightly psychotic. Apparently Squall's a masochist because one day while Vinny and I were sitting on the couch, not making out or having sex in public, and he was in the kitchen cutting up something, he accidentally cut himself. That would have been fine but when we turned around at his hiss, we found him with glazed eyes staring at the wound and a hand rubbing at his hard member.

Well, I don't know what happened after that because Vincent and I were too turned on at the sight to do what we wanted to do after looking at it. Squall is one sexy bitch.

So that was our first inkling that maybe Squall is a bit strange when it comes to fetishes and the like. The second inkling was bit more understandable and not near as disturbing.

True fact: Squall's thinks he's the ultimate seme and no one will take that away from him, nor will they take away the fact that he's an ass kind of guy. The man will follow a hot ass until it can be seen no more, which is where Seifer comes into play in this strange world of Squall's. And keep in mind, all this comes before the 'incident'.

Seifer's favorite spot in the whole townhouse thing we live in is the couch in the living room. He usually lays the length of it on his stomach and rests his head on his folded arms. It's quite a comfortable position really. Zell and Squall return from buying groceries one day as Vincent and I are cooking some ramen noodles and chicken. Zell bounces in with his spunky self and puts away the groceries, but Squall...dear Squall sits in the recliner and stares, nearly glaring at Seifer perfectly round ass. I can almost understand the staring because Seifer does have a pretty shapely ass: it jiggles just enough to think you can squeeze it, but it's made out of steel. No lie. I've smacked it a few times so he would quit picking off the food I'm making and it hurt my hand.

But I'm getting off the topic...

Squall just stared his ass down like a lion before it bounds toward its prey. Its kind of fitting, don't you think? Anyways, Squall actually started to reach out to touch it, but Seifer suddenly jostled in his sleep, breaking whatever trance Squall was in. Squall merely blinks and walks away into his room. Zell spent the next fifteen minutes rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off.

Ever since that day, we joked about Squall and his ass fetish, but never in front of him because, frankly, we like living. We didn't tell Seifer about Squall's fixation with his ass, which is how the incident even happened.

So Vincent and Zell conspired against both Squall and Seifer about a month ago. The operation: Get Seifer Raped. With Vincent's knowledge of Squall's masochism and Zell's knowledge of Squall's ass fetish, they came up with a very simple plan. So this is how it worked out:

Zell and Vincent both pulled Seifer into my bedroom (also Zell's) and made a simple deal with Seifer. If he made Squall turned on by doing two things, they would pay him 10,000 gil. Seifer, of course, readily accepted before he heard the two things he would have to do. So when they told him that he had to cut Squall and rub his ass on him, he was a bit...hesitant. No, no. That would be an understatement. He fucking ran to the door, but Vincent, with his inhuman speed, beat him to the door. He grabbed Seifer by the collar of his shirt and whispered something akin to 'you'll be able to embarrass him or something even better'. My Vincent is a really clever person if you haven't noticed.

Anyways, Seifer quit panicking and pulled himself together. Taking a deep breath, he walks out of the bedroom with Vincent, Zell and I following behind him. We situate ourselves all over the living room: Vincent and I on the couch and Zell in the recliner. We are all at an angle so we can see what's happening in the kitchen.

Seifer walks up beside Squall and basically asks if he can help cut the vegetables. Squall grunts a gruff yes. So a few minutes later, they're cutting carrots and celery side-by-side. Squall is the first to move and dump his pile of carrots into the pot; unbeknownst to him, Seifer is scoots over beside him to the pot to dump his celery. Squall steps back and Seifer scoots in front of him and pushes his ass back, making it rub against Squall.

And Squall moans. Seifer's eyes widen in surprise. Clearly he didn't expect it to be so easy. And as nonchalantly as possible, Seifer spins at the moan and his knife 'accidentally' catches Squall's arm, making it bleed a little.

Squall looks down at his arm, chest heaving with heavy breaths full of lust and desire, and then he looks up to Seifer who looks like a rabbit caught in headlights. The brunette licks his lips hungrily as he swipes a finger across the bleeding wound and brings it to his lips, tasting it.

"I didn't mean to cut you Squall; I'm so sorry." Seifer acts quite well for someone who's about to be raped.

"Oh but you did...hiss...it's just that seeing my blood...feeling pain...turns me on."

"Wha--!" Squall virtually slithers up to Seifer; that's just how gracefully fluid he is. Reaching around, he grabs Seifer's ass and pulls him to him.

"This is what happens when I see your ass, taunting me so..." Licking his lips again, Squall pulls himself eye level with his fellow gunblader. "I'm going to fuck your pretty ass so hard you won't be able to walk for the next month."

Seifer looks like he's about to pass out, which is pretty amazing considering the man looks angry and smirks most of the time. But apparently he gets an idea and the smirk is back.

Then he does the unthinkable: he grabs Squall's hair and bangs his head into the refrigerator door.

"Nobody fucks me." Seifer growls between clenched teeth. Did I mention Squall is the ultimate seme and sadistic?

"FUCK, that felt wonderful! Yes I'm going to fuck you hard!" And with that Squall grabs Seifer by the throat and leads him into their bedroom.

Zell snickers like a little kid who just stole some candy from a candy store and Vincent is smirking a bit. I almost fear for the life of Seifer, well, that is until I heard thumping and moaning coming from their bedroom. We, three, look at each other and our combined thought is "Damn!"

We figure since they were so tied up and Squall wasn't going to finish dinner, we ordered pizza. When the pizza guy delivered the pizza, and heard the screams of ecstasy coming through the walls, he completely forgot about taking our money. He just sort of ran back to his car. Cool, free pizza.

In the morning, we went to survey the damage that was done, and Holy Shit! There were cum stains on the wall, a hole in the wall, a broken bed, clothes everywhere, and the fortunate sight of seeing the two men still fucking away on the unbroken bed, Seifer on top! I might have stayed to watch a little longer if Squally hadn't been multitasking and pulled his gunblade and pointed it at me.

And that is how Seifer came to say, "You can't rape the willing!"

Perhaps next time, I'll tell you how a new instructor, Laguna, nearly killed Zell. Until next time...bye bye!


	6. The Day Laguna Nearly Killed Zell

It's been a while since I've written on this journalistic story, but I'm here with another crazy tale of the hot men of FF8. It's short, but the last chapter will make up for it. So please enjoy!

How Zell was Nearly Killed by Laguna (on accident of course):

So, a few months, we got a new faculty at Garden, an automatic weapons specialist. With this new faculty, I'm beginning to wonder if they are hiring people by how dead sexy they are. Now, I'm completely attached to Vincent, but if I wasn't, I would certainly fuck Laguna. He's one hot piece of ass.

The man is pretty: He has thick silky black hair, pouty lips, a strong nose, and the brightest cerulean eyes ever. If you thought Zell had bright eyes, Laguna's would knock you off of your feet. His body was meant for sex because there is no reason for it. He's slender, not very tall; probably about an inch taller than Squall. He's quite toned, but he looks soft. Much like a super uke…

Anyway, his best feature, the feature that makes him a super uke, the feature that has guys and girl alike drooling when he walks away, is his ass. Now, I know I mentioned it before that he's a hot piece of ass, but the ass has its own description. The two firm, yet soft globes, create the perfect bubble ass that looks good in any pair of pants he wears… especially khakis. With each step he takes, it jiggles just slightly. Just enough to incite a riot of hormones through my body which in turn makes me pull Vincent into an empty classroom and force him to fuck me, which really is kind of rape… sort of. He didn't complain.

Now, even as I obsess over Laguna, Vincent is still my number one, beating Laguna in all categories. But for Zell…

Well, let's just say he was almost unlucky.

As in, one afternoon, after classes had been dismissed, we were walking down the corridor to leave school, when a moan came from one of the classrooms. Being the pervert I am, I have to check it out, which means Vincent goes too.

Peeking into the window on the door, we see Laguna leaning against the teacher's desk, his dress shirt unbuttoned with his undershirt being pushed up by a hand. As our eyes scroll down his sweaty abs, watching as a tongue works its way into the navel, making the man moan loudly. Our eyes scroll even further to find the owner of said tongue – our tattoo friend, Zell.

Zell keeps working his way down, pushing perfectly-fitting slacks down over Laguna's hips. To his surprise, not mention Vincent and I, our dear automatic weapons specialist is going commando. But that wasn't the whole surprise. No. That's little as compared to the fact that when hard, Laguna measures 11 and half inches with a 6 inch girth.

That's unreal!

I should have known though. I had seen him walk around in his slacks for a while and I just thought he had a lot of stuff to put in his pockets because the bulge was so huge. Clearly I was wrong. I bow down to the Dickmaster and worship, from afar, his holy Dickness.

Apparently, Zell did the same thing but he did it up close. I know he had drooled when the Glorious Dick of Doom was unveiled, but it didn't faze him as the put the head in his mouth, earning himself another hearty moan from Laguna.

I look over to Vincent and he's licking his lips while the hand on the hip is slowly creeps to my own bulge. I can't help but smile.

Back at the unfolding scene, Zell has to have hit the back of his throat with Laguna's arousal, so when we see Laguna heading for the satisfactory goal of orgasm, we almost wince with the man starts to fuck, and I'm talking grabbing Zell's ears and using them as leverage as he thrusts his entire cock down Zell's throat. Not once. Not twice. Not even single digit numbers. In fact, I lost count because Vincent bit my neck. It was somewhere around the 20th thrust that I realized Zell hadn't had the time to really get a good breath. So when I looked at Zell, I was a bit worried at the bluish tent of his skin. His fist were clenched so hard, his knuckles with white. I can hear him sucking for air but nothing was coming though. Right before I interrupt them to save my friend, Laguna gives one really hard thrust into Zell's cavernous mouth and lets out a pain groan/scream.

I came a little at that sound.

Anyway… Laguna holds Zell's head in his crotch as he comes for what seems like twenty minutes before he roughly pushes our blond away, poor Zell just falling to the ground, sucking for air, savoring the sweetness of life. The best part is Zell's not even mad. In fact, he's turned on. Very turned on.

After catching his breath, he slowly stands up, baring his fangs and grinning like that wild man he is. Running his tongue over his teeth, he grabs the petrified-looking Laguna by the head and growls quite audibly.

This is when Vincent starts to pull me away because he knows what comes next because from experience, he knows, Zell's a biter. Right before he completely pulls me away from the peephole, I watch as Zell sinks his teeth into the (un)lucky man's neck.

As we walk down the hall, he hears the most erotic moaning shriek ever heard in Balamb.

And that is how Laguna nearly killed Zell. Next time will be the last time. But it is definitely the most memorable night this year. It rivals the first time I slept with Vincent. Definitely memorable…

Thank you for reading this. Next chapter will be the last but it will be the best! Catch ya'll later


End file.
